1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns thermoplastic molding materials based on impact resistant styrene polymers and polyphenylene ethers.
2. Prior Art
Thermoplastic materials which are suitable for the manufacture of molded parts and which contain impact resistant styrene polymers and polyphenylene ethers are described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,435, 4,128,602 and 4,128,603. Such molding materials are suited for the manufacture of molded parts which are characterized by a better dimensional stability when exposed to heat compared with impact resistant styrene polymers which are not mixed with polyphenylene ethers. The physical properties of such molding materials are generally satisfactory, but it has been found that their flowability is poor.